A mop such as generally described above is known. The cleaning surface of the mop has congruently shaped cleaning islands that are uniformly distributed. Congruently shaped storage spaces for holding soil are disposed around the cleaning islands.
However, it may be observed that the soil particles that are removed from the surface that is being cleaned have different sizes. Soil particles of different sizes cannot be held very effectively by the congruently shaped cleaning islands and the congruently shaped storage spaces. For example, larger soil particles, such as long hairs, cannot be held in small storage spaces, while fine dust is retained in large storage spaces. In each of these cases the cleaning result is not very satisfactory.